


Spin The Bottle Just Got Real

by CNS2004 (orphan_account)



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Abigail Adams High School, Drunkenness, F/M, High School, M/M, Spin the Bottle, and this is why you don't mix drugs and alcohol folks, charlie and maya one night stands are the best, high school parties, honestly, savage Sarah, seniors, seriously the most crack fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CNS2004
Summary: I watch Sarah make a face, lean in, and give Charlie a small peck on the lips. They then turn away, and both spit at the floor. I laugh, but my laugh disappears when I notice it's my turn. I place my hand on the bottle and take a deep breath. I flick my wrist, sending the empty Bud Light bottle into a nonstop orbit on the linoleum floor in Sarah's musty, dank basement. It passes Lucas, then Zay, then Charlie, and my worst nightmare comes true as it comes to a stop in front of...Farkle."Fuck yeah! Maya! You have to kiss Farkle!" Sarah shrieks, and she and Riley burst into laughter. I look at Smackle, who looks like she's going to burst. "You...are not...kissing my boyfriend!" Sarah cackles in the way she always does, and looks at Riley, who also, then snickers."Oh, hell, yeah!" They then look at each other, and at the same time, yell, "Spin the bottle just got real!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In the messages where Riley an Maya are speaking French, I used Google Translate, so I don't know if that's correct.  
> If not, I'm sorry, and if you know what the translation would be, it would be great if you could comment telling me what it is so that I can fix it.  
> Thanks!

I shield my eyes from the evening sun, when the text that changed everything came through on my phone.  
SarahCarpenter: Hey y'all. Congrats on graduation in a few weeks! Oh, wait. I'm graduating too! In celebration, I think the best idea would be to hold a huge party where we can all hang out, and see each other before we all head our seperate ways! What do you think?  
An answer came through in the chat room almost everyone in my grade shared.  
DarbyWalker: I'll be there!  
This seemed to be a cue for everyone else to answer too.  
Yogi: I'll b ther 4 shur!  
CharlieGarnerCheeseSouffle: What time should I write on my calendar?  
TheZayBabineaux: Yeah!  
LucasFriar: Will there be getting drunk involved?  
At this question, the answers stop pouring in like an April rainstorm.  
SarahCarpenter: Maybe?  
LucasFriar: I'll stay sober, but I will be there for sure!  
SarahCarpenter: Hell ya! This would not be a party without alcohol! #BlameItOnTheAlcohol  
Farkle: I'll be there, Sarah!  
CharlieGardnerCheeseSouffle: I still don't know what time to write down! Sarah? Anyone?  
IsadoraSmakle: If Farkle's coming, so am I!  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: Let's crash this party, bitches! I'll be there!  
I sigh. It seems like everyone will be there. Except me. I still don't trust myself with alcohol. Last time I got drunk, I had a one night stand with Charlie. This is never happening again. Don't judge us, we were both drunk, and too high to give a damn. And this, folks, is why you don't mix drugs and alcohol.  
SarahCarpenter: Maya?  
I take a deep breath and send the next message.  
MayaPenelope: Okay.  
\- - - -  
I woke up the next morning, too tired to notice my phone screaming at me. I grab it off my bedside table, and turn it on. It reads, "Maya Penelope Hart, if Quinn can simultaneously sing Bohemian Rhapsody at the top of her lungs while giving birth, you can get out of bed!"  
I laugh. I text Riley, while rolling out of bed, throwing on the clothes I'd set out the night before, and heading to breakfast. Mom and her fiance, Shawn, are at the table, eating bowls of cereal before running off to work.  
MayaPenelope: Your wake up was perfect (as always). I am up and out of bed. That is a start.  
Ever since my phase where I binge watched all six seasons of Glee, I've been obsessed with it, and Riley's only tending the fangirl flames inside of me from catching the entire apartment on fire.  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: What can I say? You're a fangirl, and I'm the fangirl's friend just nodding and acting like I know what you're talking about when I actually don't! I just got to that episode, and I'm like yas, Queen! (Pun not intended) I don't know. Freddie, Diana might just have you making a run for your money!  
MayaPenelope: Aw, thanx! (And that pun was so intentional)  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: So, you excited for the party? I'm so hyped! I will not be able to wait another two weeks!  
MayaPenelope: I don't know, you know what happened last time I was drunk!  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: Yeah, yeah. One night stand, Charlie, you. You make it seem like such a big deal, you damn bastard!  
MayaPenelope: Hey! Say it! 'Maya Penelope is not a damn bastard.'  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: Blah, blah, blah. Maya Penelope is a damn bastard.  
MayaPenelope: Say it! 'Maya Penelope is not a damn bastard!' Say it! Correctly!  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: Fine. Maya Penelope is not a damn bastard. Good?  
I can hear the normal Riley snarkyness in her voice. I can see her sticking out her hip and rolling her eyes.  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: Bonjour! Ja Ma'Pelle French Riley! Comment alez-vous, Mademoiselle Maya Penelope? Ja vais bein!  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: How was that?  
I've been teaching Riley French the last few months, and at random times during the day she'll garble random French.  
MayaPenelope: That was really good! One thing- it would be 'Mlle Maya Penelope', not 'Mademoiselle Maya Penelope', but other than that, it was perfect! And to you question, Je suis fatigué, Mlle Riley Elizabeth.  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: Huh? Fatigué? Like, tired?  
MayaPenelope: I said, "I'm tired, Miss Riley Elizabeth!" You woke me up early!  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: Well, I'll see you in a few!  
MayaPenelope: K. I'll see you in five?  
RileyIsSoVerySmiley: In cinq.  
\- - - -  
I throw my backpack on the floor of Mr. Matthews' classroom, only to fall to the floor while trying to sit down. I rub my ass, and get up, grabbing my chair from Missy. Let's just say I'm not the most popular person in the high school, and I'm Missy and her posse's favorite target.  
Missy cackles, and walks over to Sarah. "Sarah?" Sarah looks up. "I hear you're having a party!" Sarah slowly nods, then quickly gets out of the conversation. "And you didn't invite me?" Sarah shakes her head, avoiding eye contact. "Well, why not?" Missy asks, making the puppy dog face known to break boys' hearts.  
Sarah mumbles something along the lines of, "Why would I, bastard?", under her breath, and walks away. Riley gives Sarah's hand a squeeze as she passes, and Sarah smiles at her appreciatively.  
Zay and Charlie walk in hand in hand, only to get a few snickers from Audrey, Missy's best friend. "Fags," she coughs, and I watch Zay glance at Charlie. They find their seats, and a few moments later Mr. Matthews comes in as well. Cory teaches his lesson, but I don't really pay attention. His words go in one of my ears and trail out of the other, none of them registering.  
Zay came out to his parents a few weeks ago, but Charlie's still in the closet to his. His dad and stepmom I've heard are really homophobic, and he doesn't want to upset them. The two of them have been dating for a few months now, and I really support them, but every chance they get, Audrey and Missy will come after them with some homophobic bastardish comment. The bell rings announcing the end of the day, and I meet Riley, Lucas, and Farkle outside the classroom.  
I barely have any classes with the guys, so we always meet after school to hang out at Topanga's. Smackle meets us on the way, but makes everything awkward. I order my usual, a scone and a coffee, but sigh when the coffee tastes like dirt. I pass my coffee to Ranger Rick, who takes a sip of it, makes a face, and passes it to Farkle.  
Farkle sips it, then spits it out. "Ew. Katy!" My mom runs over, then sighs when she sees him holding the cup. She takes it from him, takes a sip, then gags.  
"God, I'm so sorry Maya. I haven't been thinking straight lately." I nod, but wonder. Is something on my mom's mind she doesn't want to talk about?


End file.
